Sensor devices of this type are mainly used as rain sensors in motor vehicles for an automatic actuation of the windshield wipers. They are based, in the final analysis, on the detection of a wetting of the pane owing to a reduction of the amount of light that is totally reflected on the internal surface of the pane. Particularly compact designs of optical sensor devices may be achieved by using Fresnel lenses.